youngjusticechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artillery
Artillery '''(real name '''Riley "Lee" Andrews) is a self proclaimed hero of Gotham City and member of the New Team 'Personality' Artillery is an extremly sarcastic and headstrong individual. She doesn't like to admit she's wrong and takes great pride in her physical skills, almost to the point of arrogance. She is unfailingly towards her friends. She likes pulling pranks and telling bad jokes, much to the chagrin of her friends and teammates. In combat she remains focused and determined, though she throughs in the odd joke and/or insult to try and throw her opponent(s) off their game and to lighten the mood for her teammates. 'Physical Apperance' Riley is a caucasian teenage girl with long blond hair that falls in no particual style and dark blue eyes. She has a lean but muscular and sturdy body. She stands at five foot two inches tall. She usually wears a t-shirt or tank-top, maybe a blouse if it's a special ocasion, with jeans or shorts bepending on the weather. But she will never wear anything pink. As Artillery she wears a black skin-tight jumpsuit with a silver belt that she holds some of her equipment on. She has a black domino mask with a gold trim to help conceal her identity. To top off her visage she wears a dark leather duster. She sometimes ties her hair back in a ponytail to help keep it out of her eyes but she doesn't always do this. 'History' 'Powers and Abilities' Powers ''' Artillery has no super powers of her own, instead she relies on her skills and traning that she has recievied over the years. '''Abilities *'Conditioning: '''Artillery is at the top of her form for her age and can even out compete most adults in physical competitions. She received her training from both her parents who are both experts in various fields of martial arts. **'Speed: Artillery's speed is far above the average for someone of her age and is almost on par with many athletes. **'Stamina: '''Artillery has seems to have an almost endless supple of energy and is able to go on even after everyone else has tired out. **'Agility: 'Artillery has near peak-human agility which allows her to perform gymnastic, athletic and martial techniques with surprising ease. **'Reflexes: 'Artillery has incredible reflexes and is able to act and react to situations at incredible speeds. **'Intelligence: 'Artillery is an intelligent person an is able to think quickly even in the middle of a fight, giving her a huge advantage in life or death situations. *'Movement **'Karate prodigy: '''Artillery is a black belt in karate, having earned it at the age of eight. She was won several championships in her age group over the years and has not lost a match as of yet. **'Amateur MMA fighter: Artillery is quite skilled a various other martial arts as well, though not nearly as skilled as she is in karate. **'Skilled Swordswoman: '''Artillery is very skilled with a sword, being able to hold her own even against a more experinced opponent for several moments. **'Marksmanship: 'Artillery is very accurate with handheld items such as knives. She can hit targets from up to thirty feet away with ease. 'Equipment *'Dragonfly sword:' A type of katana and her main choice of weapon. She used to use one of her parents training weapons but since coming into possesion of the one used by Wilson (Deathstroke) she now uses that instead. Her new sword is made of an unknown metal than it lighter but stronger than any metal that she knows of. On both sides of the hilt of the sword there is an engraving of two herons. *'Chinses throwing stars: '''Various types of throwing stars, some of which are trick stars (similar to Green Arrows trick arrows). These where made for her by Batman and Hack. *'Throwing knives: Same as above. '''Weaknesses *'Pressure: '''Riley is under almost constant pressure from her parents to always do better and this can have a negitive affect her in the heat of combat. *'Being veiwed as weak: 'Riley hates being viewed as weak or incapable by others and will do anything she can to prove them wrong, which can cause her to become rash and irresponsible. *'Pride: 'Riley's pride is her greatest weakness. She hates to admit that she can't do and she hardly ever admits that she needs help, even when it's obvious that she does need it. *'Human: '''Riley is only human and therefore is bound by the limits of any other human.